dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Snake Way
"Whoa!! So this is Snake Way? It's unbelievably long! How long is it?" Gotek asked a nearby ogre. "1 million miles" The ogre responded. "Then I guess I better start running!" Gotek said with a smile on his face. Gotek began running down Snake Way. "Hey, wait a second" said a mysterious voice. "I am going to run this thing"said Kid Gogeta "Wow, you too?" Again said the mysterious voice. "First off who are you"asked Kid Gogeta Gotek stopped running. "(catches his breath). Wow, I'm gettin' tired. Is it ever gonna end? Oh, well, guess I better keep going." Gotek said. Gotek kept running, but then decided to feel the clouds below him. "Hmmm, I wonder what those clouds feel like," Gotek said as he began reaching to the clouds. Gotek ran his hand through the clouds. "Huh, fluffy," Gotek said. Gotek began slipping. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gotek said. Gotek regained his grip and pulled himself back up. "Whew, no more reaching off Snake Way," Gotek said with a smile on his face as he continued running. "Hey Gotek, Kid Gogeta!, wanna race?" Said the mysterious voice. "Okay! But who are you?" Gotek said. "Oh come on, you should know" Said the stranger coming down from the sky. "Goku, wow!" Gotek said with a suprised look on his face. "I guess I should've known. Anyway, ready to race?!" Gotek said smiling. "Boy, you know it. Been a while since I did this......Ready, Set...." "GO!!!" Gotek yelled. Gotek took off. As Gotek was running down snake way, Goku sped past him, all he could see was an afterimage like shadow, and dust. About 20 seconds later, Gotek hears a message "Hey, still back there I see", which is delivered through King Kai. Kid Gogeta flys past gotek"better luck next time"said Kid Gogeta running as fast as he can "Awwww," Gotek said. "Guess I'm jus "I'm gonna have to power up!" Gotek goes Super Saiyan and takes off faster than ever. "Your pretty fast"Said Kid Gogeta powering up to Superc Saiyan and running faster Goku starts laughing, but then senses a evil on earth, and raises his hand and gives 1h0,000,000,000 power. Tenchi then makes his way on the road through snake way."Hmmm that weird voice said I could find Goku here,who ever that is..." Tenchi says to himself."I dont sense him....Oh well I guess back to King Yema's place." Tenchi then fly's to Heaven Arko appears waiting for Tenchi Tenchi then uses his incredible speed and ki sense to ind Ankro in a matter of seconds."Hey!" "You found me Tenchi but can you tag me", Arko says as he incredibly moves past Tenchi disappearing again. Arko appears could it be the real him? "Tenchi's strong but I am keep getting stronger and stronger by the minute", Natch says as he runs down Snake Way,"YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED THAT FOOL WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE", the voice in Natch's head says. "Don't worry he'll soon will be apart of the many warriors thst fall in my path to destruction, our plan is taking affect", Natch responds. "IT'S A GOOD THING I FINALLY GOT CONTROL OF YOU AND TAUGHT YOU THE ART OF VENGEANCE", the voice says."Don't worry because once we get out of other world, one by one all of Earth's mightiest warriors will fall", Natch says as he continues to run down Snake Way with dark fire almost completely taking over him. Natch and the others land on Snake way preparing to train however Caraba cannot leave Natch's mind. Caraba then land behind him and taps him on his shoulder,scarying him."May I train with you?" She says putting on her begging face. "Y-yeah sure", Natch says blushing,"So you know how to fight right, because I can show you a few moves I learned as a mercenary". "Sure why not.I have been training for most of my life.I could learn a lot from a strong guy like you.Lets go handsome!" Caraba said blushing while getting in her fighting stance. "Alright let me teach you Mercenary 101, always know your opponent and study his weaknesses", Natch says,"Then go for that weakness and attack it", Natch then appears behind Caraba and puts her arm behind her back waiting for her to counter. Caraba then gives him the puppy dog face that quickly makes him loosen his grip.After loosing she flips behind him and grab his arm and uses her Telekinesis ability to stun him all but his mouth."Like that?" "Yeah...like...that...but can you....unstun me"? Natch says back to Caraba "Looks as if your boy has fallen for someone Aspar", Arko says. "Yeah... I feel old now that he's in his twenties, they grow up so fast", Aspar responds. Caraba laughs and lets her new found boyfriend go."Okay,I'll let you go." She then lets him go and held his arm."I know this is sudden but I kinda really like you evenb though this is the first time we met." "I'm not the kind of guy who expresses his feelings but I feel the same way", Natch says,"Do you want to maybe go out some time"? Natch ask. Secretly she freaked out,but she stayed calm and collected."Yes.Theat would be nice." She then kissed him on the cheek and flew away."Only if you can catch me." "You're going to have to be faster than that", Natch says as he follows her, Natch then catches up to her and kisses her on her cheek back. They then continue the game until Natch nearly had lip stick all over his face."Hmm how long has it been 10 to 15 hours? I got to build me a house my old one broke down." She then points to a small hill lets start there. "Alright I'll help", Natch says as he follows Caraba to the small hill,"So I meant to ask you why are you in otherworld unlike me you're not dead", Natch ask. "Well when I was small my mother died and I followed her here,to otherworld,and I traveld here." She stops at the hill."I was wondering would you like to stay here with me? I was planning to make it big enough for a large family." "You know that question you just asked me means a lot, for 20 years I've never had a family", Natch says,"I would love to have a family with you". Natch then walks up to Caraba and kisses her passionately, "Sorry I don't know what came over me". Caraba stands stunned for never being kissed before."Wow." Caraba then grabs Natch and also kisses."Now how about we start building." They build the house as big as, they could until it nearly stood like a palace bigger than the grand kai's."That was a work out.So...is there anything you wanna ask me?" "No not really but....what do you want to do now love", Natch ask. "Because I was thinking we could go on a adventure of our own, train together, and as soon as I get out of Otherworld I was thinking we could live on Earth as well, I just....don't know if I'll be a good enough father with my past". "Dont be silly! You'll be great to our kid." She then grabs him by the hand and takes them in the house."We did a great job,even put a gravity room in here.Now about that adventure! I'm dieing for something to happen!Well actually I have been here so long I forgot what earth looks like." "Thanks, and don't worry love one day I will show you Earth again just watch", Natch says," And how about we start our adventure in Hell to go meet your parents I would like to know them better". "Okay.Why not?" Caraba then soars into the sky and lets out a howl for she had found love. Category:Locations Category:Other World Category:Other World RP Areas